Más vale astucia que fuerza
by Tari Elik
Summary: Sven planea algo para poder adueñarse de una vez por todas de Flaxe. ¿Qué será? ¿Podrá salvar Vicky su aldea esta vez? ¿Incluso sin estar en ella? XDD Increible pero soy la primera en ¡escribir sobre Vicky! *-*
1. Regreso a casa

Hola ^^

Aquí os traigo una historia sobre Vicky el vikingo basada en la serie de los 70.

Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo es mía la historia y uno de los componentes de dicha historia XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Regreso a casa**

Un sol resplandeciente brillaba aquella mañana sobre la aldea de Flake. La alegría se notaba en el ambiente. Halvar, junto con su tripulación acababan de llegar después de un año de viaje. Todo el mundo había salido a recibirlos, y hasta los más pequeños estaban allí. Nuestro Vicky había crecido y ya no tenía 10 años, sino 17. Su cabello seguía siendo pelirrojo y más o menos igual de largo, eso no había cambiado. Sus ojos, verdes claros, aún tenían ese brillo, típico de la alegría de llegar a casa. Ya era tan alto como su madre, y seguía siendo tan delgaducho como siempre. Aunque a él no le gustaba mucho que su madre le recibiera de la manera en la que solía recibirle siempre, no podía negarle ese pequeño capricho, sobretodo habiendo estado tanto tiempo fuera. Por lo tanto, después de que su madre le abraza, y besuquea como 100.000 veces, decide que es hora de buscar a su amiga de toda la vida, Ylvie.

-Madre, ¿no has visto a Ylvie?, es muy raro que no esté aquí – pregunta

Una mujer alta, de tez blanca, cabello rojo, del mismo color que el de su hijo, y con una sonrisa resplandeciente le mira con ternura a la vez que le toca la mejilla.

-Seguramente este entre la multitud buscándote –dice la mujer. No podía creer que ya no fuera "su pequeño".

Vicky sale corriendo deseando encontrarse con su amiga. Pasaron 5, 10, 15 minutos y nada, no la encontraba. Empieza a desilusionarse. Todos los años ella había estado allí esperándole, y en esta ocasión no. Finalmente decide sentarse en el embarcadero, a esperar que toda la gente se dispersara.

_-'Algo debió de haber pasado´ -piensa._

_**En el bosque…**_

Una muchacha corría lo más deprisa que podía en dirección al pueblo. Se había entretenido cogiendo fresas y se le había hecho tarde. Sabía que de un momento a otro su amigo Vicky podía regresar de su viaje. En ese momento tenía un presentimiento, como si algo bueno estuviera a punto de pasar. Presentía que podía ser la vuelta tan esperada del barco vikingo. Cuando Ylvie llega a la aldea, ya no quedaba casi nadie en la plaza. A lo lejos, ve una figura en el embarcadero un tanto familiar.

_-`Dios quiera y sea él´ -piensa la joven apresurándose._

Según más se va acercando, más alegría siente en su interior. La figura sentada en el embarcadero permanece con la cabeza gacha. Con temor, ve cómo se levanta y se aleja lentamente.

-¡¡¡VICKY!!! –le nombra estando cada vez más y más cerca.

La figura, cada vez más grande y visible, se para girándose. Ylvie corre moviendo las manos alegremente. Cuando por fin llega, le abraza fuertemente.

-Creí que te habías olvidado de venir –dice él una vez se hubieron separado.

-Nunca me olvidaría de venir a recibirte –dice la joven sonriendo.

-Pero mírate, estas preciosa –dice Vicky asombrado.

Ylvie tenía su hermoso cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura. Su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como siempre. Y su vestido era algo más largo debido a que había crecido. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color marrón intenso de siempre, pero ahora le parecían más bonitos.

-Tú también has cambiado –da un paso atrás mirándole mejor.

Vicky era tan alto como su padre Halvar, aunque a diferencia de éste, Vicky seguía siendo tan delgado como antes. Su piel era blanca como la nieve en pleno invierno, y sus ojos habían cambiado hasta adquirir un tono verdoso claro, realmente hermoso. Su cabello antes rojo claro, se había intensificado y ahora era tan rojo como el fuego. Algo que seguía siendo igual que antes era que no le había dejado crecer más de lo debido. A él le encantaba seguir teniendo su cabello igual de corto que cuando era pequeño. Se podía llamar capricho, o tal vez comodidad.

Otra cosa que recordaba a su niñez, era su inseparable casco. Claro que no era el mismo que llevaba de pequeño, ya que al ir creciendo tuvo que reemplazarle.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto esta vez? –le pregunta la joven.

-Exactamente ha sido un año y cuatro meses. Tuvimos ciertos problemas y no pudimos volver hasta ahora.

-Lo bueno es que ya estáis de vuelta para quedaros por tiempo indefinido.

Como respuesta él simplemente sonríe.

-¿Porqué no vamos a reunirnos con los demás? –dice finalmente Vicky mientras coge del brazo a la joven y avanza unos pasos.

-¡Vamos! – Comenta la muchacha. Se veía muy emocionada, contenta y feliz.

_**Lejos de allí…**_

Sven "el terrible", el peor enemigo de Halvar, volvía a navegar en su barco. Como siempre, permanecía sentado en su enorme sillón. Su aspecto era igual que hacía 7 años, y su amigo y confidente Pi-Pi-Pi Pirata también iba con él.

-Contéstame a algo –dice Sven dirigiéndose a su camarada - ¿Cuántas veces hemos intentado adueñarnos de Flake y de todas las pertenencias de esos piratas?

Pi-Pi-Pi Pirata se queda pensativo unos segundos.

-Muchas veces Señor – contesta finalmente.

-¿Y por qué no hemos vencido aún? –pregunta irritado.

-Pues supongo que porque están muy bien preparados, Señor.

-Pero sabemos que Halvar y los suyos son unos ineptos, incautos, torpes, ambiciosos y buenos para nada ¿verdad?

-Sí Señor –contesta sin dudar.

-Entonces ¿qué falla? ¿En qué nos equivocamos siempre? –pega un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre el reposa-manos de su sillón.

Ambos permanecen en silencio unos segundos.

-¡¡¡Ya lo tengo!!! –pega unos saltitos de emoción.

Seguidamente se acerca a la oreja de su jefe y le va diciendo su plan.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionará? –le pregunta Sven una vez supo el plan.

-Esta vez no fallará –dice con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

Continuará…

Aquí hemos visto como Vicky y los demás vuelven de sus tan acostumbrados viajes y cómo todos se alegran de su regreso.

También vimos cómo Sven "El terrible" planea otro malvado plan contra los habitantes de Flake pero…

¿Qué habrán planeado Sven y su compinche?

¿Obtendrán los resultados que quieren esta vez?

Todas estas preguntas en el siguiente episodio

Gracias por leer

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Pelea inesperada

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí os traigo la continuación. Esto era en un principio y hasta ayer, un one-shot pero como veo que a la gente le da como pereza leerle por lo largo que es… pues pensé en cambiarlo a varios capítulos ^.^

Espero que os guste

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo algún que otro personaje y el desarrollo de la misma. Quitando todo esto es propiedad privada XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Pelea inesperada**

_**De vuelta en Flake…**_

Habían pasado horas desde que Halvar y los demás desembarcaron en Flake. Todo el pueblo lo estaba celebrando cuando comenzó a llover de forma desmesurada, y se tuvieron que resguardar en la taberna.

Como a la media hora, Vicky se percata de que un chico de la aldea se acerca a Ylvie, y la intenta forzar para que bailara con él. Vicky que lo observaba todo desde lejos no se puede quedar donde está y va rápidamente en su ayuda.

-¡Suéltala! –grita una vez hubo llegado frente al joven que la sujetaba del brazo.

-O sino ¿qué? –le contesta

-Te arrepentirás –le espeta

Vicky estaba seguro de que aquel chico tenía que ser Galby, el hermano rebelde de Gilby, su amigo de la infancia. Nunca había congeniado con Galby. Solía ser: irrespetuoso, violento, bruto, irresponsable, y muchas otras cosas. Aunque Galby se parecía mucho, al menos en aspecto, a su hermano, no tenían nada en común. Vicky había tenido sus más y sus menos, sus altas y sus bajas con Gilby, pero al menos sabía que éste tenía cierta sensatez y cordura.

-Vamos no me hagas reír ¿Tú y quien más?

Como respuesta Vicky se encoge de hombros.

Galby suelta de malas maneras a Ylvie, la cual choca con una mesa, y luego cae al suelo.

-No querrás haber hecho eso –le suelta Vicky.

-¿De veras? ¡Qué miedo! –dice burlándose.

Sin esperar más, se abalanza sobre Vicky de repente. Éste que le ve venir se aparta de su trayectoria y Galby casi pierde el equilibrio al intentar frenar. La gente había formado un circulo a su alrededor y gritaba despavorida, animando a uno o a otro contrincante.

Vicky esquivaba los golpes fácilmente. La gente no lo sabía, pero su padre le había enseñado a luchar en el tiempo que estuvo con él, en sus viajes. Por lo que difícilmente podría pillarle desprevenido. Galby, cada vez parecía más enfadado. Era una humillación para él que Vicky, un simple muchacho del que siempre se había reído y burlado, fuera más listo y astuto que él, pero lo que sí era el colmo era que todo el pueblo estuviera presente.

De un momento a otro Galby cae al suelo, por una zancadilla echa por Vicky. Todo el mundo se echa a reír y Galby se pone rojo como un tomate. En ese instante entra alguien más en el círculo…

-¡Vamos levanta! –Se acerca a Galby y le ayuda a levantarse –ya has hecho bastante el ridículo.

No era otro que su hermano Gilby el cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Si quieres irte tú, vete, pero conmigo no cuentes. Yo me quedo –le dice a su hermano.

Gilby sin presárselo dos veces le agarra de la oreja y se lo lleva a rastras.

-¡Esto no se queda así! ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Ay! –va diciendo Galby a lo lejos mientras se queja.

Después de eso, la noche pasa tranquila y sin más alborotos.

_**Media hora antes de amanecer…**_

Dos tipos están frente a la casa de Halvar.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que darnos prisa –le dice un tipo al otro.

-Sí. Tenemos que estar de vuelta antes de que amanezca y se nos está haciendo tarde –le contesta.

Ambos tipos suben por el tejado hasta una ventana entreabierta y entran en la casa.

-Tiene que ser este cuarto –le dice uno al otro susurrando.

Su compañero mueve la cabeza asintiendo. Era una habitación grande y a un lado había dos camas, una vacía y la otra no. Se dirigen silenciosamente hacia la cama ocupada y uno de ellos con un saco de tela encierra al sujeto que dormía plácidamente, el cual despierta y se pone a gritar. Rápidamente le pegan un golpe y todo se queda en silencio.

Los hombres se miran.

-¿No estará…? –pregunta uno

-No creo. Mejor ¡vámonos!, ya casi es de día.

El hombre que lleva el saco tropieza con un baúl a los pies de una de las camas, y cae al suelo con saco y todo.

-¡AUCH! –grita.

Su compañero intentando contener la risa coge el saco y sale por la ventana. El otro tipo se precipita ventana abajo al tropezar por 2ª vez con otra cosa, y caer por la ventana.

-Hoy no es mi día –dice a su amigo que acababa de pisar el suelo, mientras se levantaba tambaleándose.

Su amigo no puede contener la risa y se echa a reír a más no poder. Su compañero caído le frunce el ceño molesto.

Después salen corriendo en dirección al muelle y se suben a un bote. A lo lejos se puede ver un barco. Al llegar a él van a ver al jefe.

-¿Lo tenéis? –les pregunta el capitán del barco al verles.

-Sí, Señor –responden al unísono.

Le muestran el saco y se disponen a abrirlo…

_**Unas horas antes…**_

-No sé si será buena idea.

-No digas tonterías. Si tus padres aún no llegaron significa que les surgió algún imprevisto y mientras tanto no te quedarás a dormir en la calle –responde el joven.

Ylvie y Vicky estaban sentados en los escalones de la casa de éste, y trataba de convencerla para que se quedara por esa noche en su casa.

-¿Dónde dormiré? –pregunta de pronto ella.

-Tenemos sitio en mi habitación y sobre la cama… hay una en el desván –responde.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio…

-Está bien, pero me dejarás saltar sobre la cama, como hacíamos de pequeños –dice emocionada.

Vicky se echa a reír.

-Trato hecho –dice sonriendo.

A la media hora ya habían colocado la cama en el cuarto de Vicky, y cada uno tenía puesto su pijama. Ylvie había cogido prestado un camisón de Ylva, la madre de Vicky. La joven tenía tanto sueño que al final se olvidó de su deseo de saltar sobre la cama, y quedó profundamente dormida.

Pasaron las horas, y poco antes de amanecer Vicky se levanta y se viste. Definitivamente no era capaz de dormir por más tiempo. Estaba amaneciendo cuando ve a lo lejos a dos personas corriendo, al salir a por leña.

_-` ¿A dónde irán tan temprano y con esas prisas? ´ –Piensa, sin darle demasiada importancia –iré a despertar a Ylvie, seguro tendrá hambre._

Al llegar a la habitación no había rastro de la joven, y cae en la cuenta de que los tipos que había visto hacía poco más de 5 minutos, sin lugar a dudas habían raptado a su amiga, pero ¿Por qué?

* * *

Continuara…

Aquí hemos visto como se las ha arreglado Vicky en una situación poco común en su vida y cómo salía victorioso XDD

También, lo bien que se lo han pasado Vicky e Ylvie en lo que lo preparaban todo antes de acostarse, y lo bien que se llevan entre ellos.

Pero no todo es alegría…

Alguien ha secuestrado a la amiga de Vicky pero… ¿por qué motivo?

Las respuestas en el siguiente episodio

Gracias por vuestros reviews ^^

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Confusión imprevista

¡Hola! ^^ Estoy de vuelta XDD

Espero que os guste este episodio, tanto o más que el anterior ^^

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo algún que otro personaje y el desarrollo de la misma. Quitando todo esto es propiedad privada XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 03. Confusión imprevista**

_**De vuelta al barco…**_

-¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunta Sven –os dije claramente que tenía que ser Vicky, hijo de Halvar de Flake, ¡no una muchachita del pueblo! –Sven está furioso.

-Entramos en el cuarto que nos dijo y ahí solo estaba ella –se defiende uno de los tipos.

Sven cada vez está más enfadado. Pi-Pi-Pi Pirata intercede:

-No todo está perdido. Podemos pedir un rescate –se pone en medio de Sven y los tipos para evitar que su jefe les hiciera algo.

-Tienes razón pero entonces… ¡No podremos invadir Flake con ese chico allí!

Pi-Pi-Pi Pirata le explica mejor.

-No es eso Señor. Pediremos un cambio. Si no nos dan al chico, que se olviden de volver a ver con vida a esta joven –la señala

-Está bien –accede –pero si algo sale mal, tú pagarás las consecuencias –le advierte

Sven vuelve a mandar a los mismos tipos que habían traído a la persona equivocada, a hacer el trato. A los aldeanos de Flake no les gustó el susodicho trato, pero si querían recuperar a la joven no les quedaba otra opción.

-¿Y cuándo nos devolverán a Vicky? –pregunta un aldeano.

-Después de unas horas. El jefe le necesita para "algo" –responde.

-¡Pues que se busque a otro! –dicen algunos enojados.

Después de media hora de desacuerdos y voces en contra, uno de los tipos fue en busca de la joven e hicieron el cambio. A Vicky tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que le cogieran como rehén, pero todo lo hacía por la seguridad de Ylvie.

Una vez llega al barco del enemigo y ve al que lo había maquinado todo, las cosas ya no se le hicieron tan raras, y todo empezó a tener sentido.

_-`Tenía que ser Sven´-se dice._

No le tuvieron en cubierta ni 5 minutos. Sven le vio, cerciorándose de que era él, y le encerraron en la bodega de carga, para ser más exactos en una jaula.

_-`Tengo que pensar en algo para salir de aquí´-se dice así mismo. _

A los 15 minutos los tipos que le vigilaban se disponen a cenar.

-Que bien que ya se hayan ido todos ¿verdad? –le comenta un tipo al otro.

-Sí –asiente con la cabeza –y lo mejor de todo es que traerán joyas, oro y comida para repartir, y nosotros no tenemos más que vigilar al chico.

Los dos guardianes se echan a reír. Vicky ya se imaginaba que querían asaltar Flake, lo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza era el porqué retenerle allí. Ahora lo entendía todo. Él era siempre el que conseguía que le salieran mal los planes a Sven.

_-`Pero se quedará asombrado cuando vea lo que tenemos ¡Ja!´-piensa._

Vicky ya se había imaginado algo como aquello, y por eso había hecho un "pequeño arreglo" por todo el pueblo desde que se enteró que se le querían llevar. Ni siquiera los aldeanos se habían enterado de nada. Sven y los demás habían partido en los otros dos barcos, ya que tenían pensando que se llevarían un gran botín… definitivamente se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

Vicky observa a los tipos que le vigilaban, y al rato dice:

-Es una lástima que no tengáis a alguien que os sirva la comida, así como vosotros le servís a Sven –espera para ver cómo reaccionan.

Los dos tipos le miran minuciosamente desde sus asientos unos segundos.

-El jefe ya nos lo había avisado –le dice uno al otro.

-Sí –responde el otro –sabemos que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salir, pero a ver cómo lo haces ahora –le dice a Vicky.

Éste piensa bien sus próximas palabras…

-No pretendo salir de aquí, solo quiero ayudaros. Lo veo injusto –espera de nuevo a que calaran sus palabras.

-¿Qué ves injusto? –quiso saber uno.

-Que tengáis que estar sirviéndole a cada momento, y que para colmo os perdáis la diversión por cuidar de mí.

-¿Y qué propones? –se interesa el otro.

-Que os toméis un descanso. Me abrís la puerta, yo os sirvo y os relajáis. Antes de que Sven vuelva regresaré a la jaula y no se enterará de nada. ¿Qué os parece?

Se lo piensan unos minutos, mirándose el uno al otro y luego al chico. Finalmente rompen el silencio…

-¡Qué diablos! ¡Sí! –Se levanta uno de la silla- nosotros también necesitamos relajarnos.

Su compañero también estaba de acuerdo, con lo que abren al joven y éste les empieza a servir lo que quedaba de cena, tal y como habían quedado.

_**Pasados 30 minutos…**_

Vicky les había servido tanto vino, que al final los guardianes se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Era su oportunidad. Aprovechó para encerrarles en la jaula y coger una barca. Remó lo más rápido que pudo y a la media hora ya estaba prácticamente en Flake. Después de todo no estaban tan lejos. Habría trascurrido una hora y media desde que Sven y los suyos habían partido. Solo esperaba no llegar muy tarde.

_**Una hora antes…**_

-¡Se acerca Sven! ¡Alerta, alerta! –un joven avisaba a todo el mundo desde una construcción en medio del pueblo. Era totalmente de madera, con unas escaleras que les permitían subir. En la parte de arriba tenían un objeto circular colgado, y con un mazo también de madera, le pegaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo el mundo echa a correr. Halvar, se ocupó de que los hombres estuvieran listos para luchar con armas y flechas, mientras que su mujer, Ylva, se ocupaba de que las mujeres y los niños se dirigieran al bosque.

Finalmente, Sven llega y se acerca al grupo de hombres que estaban justo a la entrada de la aldea.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Un comité de bienvenida! –exclama fingiendo entusiasmo.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! –le grita Halvar lleno de ira.

-No te preocupes, está bien "de momento" –Halvar nota algo de burla en su voz –dependiendo de lo que encontremos te le devolveremos de una sola pieza… o no- vuelve a sonreír.

Halvar avanza unos pasos a la vez que desenvaina la espada.

-Eso ya lo veremos –le desafía con la mirada.

Faxe, Tjure y Urobe le detienen

-Es mejor que no le hagas caso –dice Tjure

-Solo quiere tentarte. Seguro que está mintiendo –le comenta el viejecillo Urobe.

Faxe, solo asiente con la cabeza.

Halvar decide hacerles caso, y dando un paso atrás envaina de nuevo su espada.

-Buena elección, y ahora apartaos de nuestro camino –habla Sven de nuevo.

-Eso ni lo sueñes –Tjure no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le robasen así como así.

Al final ambos bandos se enfrascan en una tremenda pelea. Los hombres de Sven consiguen entrar en las casas de los vikingos, y de la misma forma salen sorprendidos.

-¡JEFE! –Uno de sus hombres se acerca corriendo- ¡EN LAS CASAS NO HAY NADA DE VALOR!

-¡IMPOSIBLE! –dice incrédulo. Después frunce el ceño con cara amenazante mirando a los vikingos.

* * *

Continuará…

Aquí hemos visto como a Sven no le ha importado el hecho de que hubieran secuestrado a la persona inadecuada, simplemente ha hecho un cambio.

Ahora ya tiene a Vicky en sus garras y ha decidido invadir Flake, pero lo que no sabe es que a Vicky no se le detiene así como así. Y lo que menos se espera es no encontrar nada.

¿Qué habrá hecho para que Sven no encuentre nada de valor en las casas?

Las respuestas en el siguiente episodio.

Gracias por leer y por los reviews ^^

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Engaño

¡Hola! ^^

En anteriores episodios hemos visto que la suerte de Sven y sus hombres no está de su parte, y cómo Vicky a pesar de estar encerrado se las ingenia para salir, pero… ¿qué tal les irá a Halvar y a sus hombres? ¿Sven les hará algo?

Espero que os guste ^^

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo algún que otro personaje y el desarrollo de la misma. Quitando todo esto es propiedad privada XDD

* * *

**Capítulo 04. Engaño**

_**En la actualidad…**_

-Bien, las cosas están así: o me decís dónde habéis escondido todo el oro o despediros de "vuestro Vicky"

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás mintiendo y que ya le has hecho algo? –dice Urobe.

-No tenéis forma de averiguarlo. Tendréis que fiaros de mí.

-Eso ¡NUNCA! Tú jamás has dicho la verdad ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?- esta vez habla Tjure.

Sven se echa a reír.

-¿Queréis que os mate? –Sven había atado a los vikingos y les apuntaba con una espada amenazantemente, yendo de acá para allá.

-Tranquilo jefe, Vicky es Vicky –le susurra Snorre a Halvar- no es tan fácil retenerle- le intenta alentar esperanzas.

-Jaja, es verdad. A mi Vicky no le detiene nadie. Es digno hijo de su padre. Seguro que él es el responsable de que esos malditos no hayan encontrado ninguna cosa para llevarse – sonríe

-¡QUE ESTAIS MURMURANDO! ¡SILENCIO! –grita Sven.

Vicky se había acercado poco a poco y silenciosamente a la aldea. En ese momento permanecía escondido de las miradas de los guardias, y lo había visto todo.

_-`Tengo que hacer algo´-piensa para sí mismo._

Está un rato pensando, y al final se le ocurre una idea.

_-`Ya lo tengo´-dice chasqueando los dedos._

Se dirige hacia el guardia más cercano, y empieza a tirarle piedrecitas para llamar su atención. El guardia se percata de que había alguien queriendo tomarle el pelo, y se dirige hacia unos matorrales cercanos, pensando que allí encontraría al culpable pero no había nadie.

_-`Que te has creído que te será tan fácil´-se dice Vicky un poco más allá._

El joven sigue tirándole piedrecitas, conduciéndole al embarcadero.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ…!? –el guardia no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Como un rayo se dirige a la aldea, y cuando llega hasta Sven casi sin aliento le dice:

-¡Señor, los barcos están ardiendo y se alejan del embarcadero!

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Sven no se lo podía creer

Manda casi a todos sus hombres en busca de los barcos, mientras él y dos o tres hombres se quedan vigilando a los vikingos. Mientras tanto, Vicky se interna en el bosque y se dispone a continuar con su plan. Después, se acerca lo más que puede a los hombres de Sven, pero sin que le vieran, para llamar su atención moviendo los matorrales, y cuando los tiene a su alcance y fuera de la vista de Sven, los deja inconscientes y los esconde.

_-`Ahora solo quedas tú Sven´-se dice Vicky en voz baja._

Sven se da cuenta que sus hombres han desaparecido y se alarma.

-¡Pi-Pi-Pi Pirata!, ¡Hank! –Los llama -¿Dónde os habéis metido? –se dice

-Ja,Ja- ríe Halvar- parece que tus hombres te dejaron solo. Les habrá entrado miedo- se burla.

¡CÁLLATE! ¡No soy yo el que está ahí atado! –le suelta mientras mira nervioso a su alrededor intentando buscar algún indicio de sus hombres.

Vicky sale de su escondite y se pone donde le pudiera ver.

-¡SVEN! –Le grita- ¡SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ EL ORO, SI LO QUIERES SÍGUEME! –y se va corriendo.

Sven no sabía cómo había podido escapar, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Tampoco estaba seguro de si lo que le decía era cierto o no, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-¡HEY! ¡CHICO ESPERA! –y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede detrás del joven.

-Gorm –le llama Halvar- ¿tienes a mano tú cuchillo?

_**En el bosque…**_

-¡CHICO! ¿Dónde estás? –grita Sven

-¡POR AQUÍ! –oye a lo lejos.

-¡NO TE VEO! ¡SAL! –le vuelve a gritar.

-¡POR AQUÍ! ¡POR AQUÍ! –oye de nuevo.

Como a los cinco minutos de estar siguiendo a Vicky, llega a un claro donde solo se ven dos o tres árboles. Se acerca a uno jurando que el joven estaría allí, pero al llegar no había nadie.

_-`Solo unos pasos más´-se dice Vicky._

-¡POR AQUÍ! ¡POR AQUÍ! ¡POR AQUÍ! –oye Sven en todas direcciones.

Éste empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor pareciéndole que las voces procedían de todos sitios. Al final, medio mareado para, y retrocede unos cuantos pasos, cayendo por fin en la trampa que le había preparado Vicky.

-Por fin me libré de ti –le dice saliendo de su escondite y acercándose.

Sven estaba colgando bocabajo de un pie, e incapaz de moverse apenas.

-¡CHICO SUELTAME! –le dice.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Te he engañado y has caído como el más ingenuo de todos. Por cierto, no te preocupes por tus hombres, seguro que siguen persiguiendo a los barcos pensando que arden, y solo lo he "iluminado con velas" y soltado del embarcadero, Jaja –le informa.

-¡MALDITO! ¡ESPERA QUE TE COJA! –le grita.

Vicky se echa a reír.

-Será si puedes soltarte –se burla.

Sven estaba tan entrado en carnes que apenas podía moverse. Ahí colgado parecía un animalito al que acabaran de capturar. En ese momento llega Halvar con sus hombres por un lado, y por el otro, la madre de Vicky, Ylva, con las mujeres y los niños.

¡VICKY! –le llama su padre a lo lejos.

Cuando ambos grupos llegan donde el joven, su padre fue el primero en abrazarle.

-¡ÉSTE ES MI HIJO! –dice alegremente, primero dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, y después abrazándole más fuerte.

Luego le toca el turno a su madre.

-Hijo ¿estás bien? –le mira preocupada.

-No temas madre, estoy bien –la tranquiliza.

Pero eso no hizo que, al igual que Halvar le abrazara fuertemente.

-¡No puedo respirar, me falta el aire! –la dice al oído.

-Uy perdona –le suelta y se echa a reír.

-Bueno y ¿qué hacemos con éste? –señala a Sven, que todavía intentaba soltarse sin éxito.

-Tú eres el que le ha atrapado, con lo que te damos a escoger –le dice Gilby.

-¿De veras? –Vicky no se lo podía creer.

-Claro –se acerca Ylvie- lo que decidas tú estará bien –le sonríe.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien –acaricia su mejilla suavemente.

Ella ladea la cabeza a la vez que cierra los ojos.

-¡HEY! ¿ALGUIEN ME VA A SOLTAR? –habla de repente Sven.

-Erm, tengo una idea –se separa un poco de Ylvie- creo que será lo mejor para librarnos de una vez por todas de él.

* * *

Continuará…

Esto ya prácticamente se acaba.

En este episodio hemos visto cómo Vicky engañaba a Sven, y cómo finalmente le gana sin siquiera pelear contra él, pero… ¿qué le harán los aldeanos de Flake?

Todas las respuestas en el siguiente episodio, que será el último ^^

Va a ser un epilogo y se acabó XDD

Gracias por vuestros reviews

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Epílogo

¡Hola! ^^

Este es el último episodio y solo espero que os guste ^^

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo algún que otro personaje y el desarrollo de la misma. Quitando todo esto es propiedad privada XDD

* * *

**Epílogo**

_**Unas horas después…**_

Vicky había conducido a la gente por el bosque, para desenterrar lo que escondió y así evitar que Sven se lo llevara todo. En ese momento, ya cada cosa estaba en su sitio. Todo el mundo tenía sus pertenencias en sus casas.

Después, se dedicaron a hacer una casa acorde con las indicaciones de Vicky: grande y espaciosa, más un apartado "especial". Entre unas cosas y otras estuvieron despiertos y muy ocupados toda la noche. Unos con la construcción, otros vigilando a Sven y a sus hombres, que los habían trasladado a otro lugar, y otros pocos, al pendiente de si los hombres de Sven volvían.

Según Vicky lo más seguro es que hubieran logrado alcanzar el barco, y que huyeran a toda prisa al regresar, y ver que tenían amarrado a Sven. A las pocas horas ya tenían todo listo, y trasladaron a Sven y a los demás a la nueva construcción.

-Alégrate Sven, tendrás casi para ti solo la nueva cárcel –se echa a reír.

-¡ESTO NO ACABA ASÍ! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! –le grita a Vicky en lo que le arrastraban cabaña adentro.

Al entrar en el "espacio especial" que era sin lugar a dudas la cárcel grita:

-¡PI-PI-PI PIRATA TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! –y le agarra del cuello ahogándole.

Todos los allí presentes se echan a reír.

-¡Qué bien os ha quedado! –dice emocionada Ylvie, ya que le había gustado mucho la cabaña.

Ésta, era totalmente de madera, muy grande y con mucho espacio. Al fondo habían puesto una jaula grande de madera, donde estaban encerrados Sven y los demás. Al lado de la entrada, se podía ver una mesa y una silla bastante bien hechas.

-Les vigilaremos a todas horas, y ni con un milagro podrán salir de aquí –dice Vicky a los demás.

-¿Y si vienen a salvarles? –pregunta Gilby.

-Les encerraremos con ellos –responde

_**Más tarde en el embarcadero…**_

Ylvie era su vida, su amor secreto, su todo. No podía vivir sin ella, con lo que decidió hacer lo que debía, lo que le mandaba su corazón. Había quedado con Ylvie a esa hora para decirla algo importante. Estuvo rondándole esa idea desde hacía mucho, y ahora había llegado el momento de la verdad. Ella estaba enfrente de él y no sabía por dónde empezar. Ella le miraba pacientemente. De alguna manera sabía que para él era difícil hablar.

-Ten –Vicky le da un ramo de flores que había cogido hacía un rato– son para ti –se sonroja.

-¡Son preciosas! –coge el ramo y le sonríe- bueno y ¿sobre qué querías hablarme? –pregunta.

_-`Se lo diré y ya está´ –piensa_

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –se acerca más a ella, mirándola tiernamente a los ojos, de una forma que solo él puede hacer que ella se estremezca.

-Solo contigo podría pasar el resto de mi vida, solo a ti podría amarte, y lo sabes –solo unos centímetros les separan en ese momento.

-Yo también te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo –la rodea con sus brazos.

Poco a poco se sumergen en un profundo y apasionado beso.

-Sigues sin responderme –la dice él una vez se hubieron separado.

-¡Claro que sí! –sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y después le abraza.

Unos días más tarde Vicky e Ylvie se comprometieron y al día siguiente se casaron. Los vikingos tenían esa costumbre, se casaban inmediatamente después de comprometerse. No tardaron mucho en tener lista una casita donde se fueron a vivir juntos.

En cuanto a Sven y los demás, no encontraron forma de escapar. Sus hombres no volvieron a aparecer y Sven tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho.

* * *

¡Ya terminé! ¡Por fin!

Me imagino que se os habrá hecho muy largo pero solo espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirlo.

Por cierto, Galby es un personaje inventado por mí. En la serie Gilby no tenía ningún hermano (Al menos que yo sepa) XDD

Gracias por leerlo. Espero recibir muchos reviews XDD

Una amiga que nunca os olvida… y siempre os agradecerá vuestra devoción ^.^


End file.
